


Au-delà de nos ténèbres

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Au sein de la Rivière de la Vie, une partie de ce qu'il reste de Sephiroth décide de se séparer de lui.
Kudos: 1





	Au-delà de nos ténèbres

1

_Je ne serai jamais un souvenir…_

Ces mots résonnent encore en lui. Résonnent au plus profond de ce qu'il reste de son être, dans des recoins si reculés, si peu habitués à voir la lumière du jour, que ce qui y vit a depuis longtemps sombré dans l'oubli de sa propre existence.

Le fleuve tranquille de son inconscience s'en voit ainsi troublé et, doucement, ce qui vit là se rappelle. Il ne s'agit d'abord que d'une toute petite éclaircie, par laquelle quelques souvenirs épars s'engouffrent. Mais chacun d'entre eux, petit à petit, le sort de sa torpeur; l'aide à s'extirper de ces ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était réfugié pour échapper à sa souffrance.

Il est parfaitement éveillé, à présent. Et autour de lui, la nuit est totale.

Il peut y sentir des tumultes. Y devine des sentiments; croit y reconnaître la colère, le désespoir, mais aussi la volonté implacable de l'Autre, de cet être à présent mutilé, sans forme, sans désir autre que celui de survivre… de revenir… de se venger, enfin, de tout ce qu'il a vécu – de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Pour les humiliations, pour les privations, pour les manipulations, pour les trahisons, pour le simple fait qu'ils existent tous; qu'ils continuent d'exister alors que lui-même…

Et cet Autre, s'il le comprend, l'effraie également. Maintenant qu'il est éveillé, ses tourments l'étouffent et sa haine l'empoisonne. Aucun des deux ne veut être un souvenir. Aucun des deux ne souhaite disparaître. Mais celui qui se tient là, tout au fond des ténèbres de l'Autre, ne peut en supporter davantage.

Retourner à l'oubli ou partir, il n'y a pas d'autres choix pour lui.

C'est pourquoi décide-t-il de partir…

2

Un monde pratiquement vide. Un monde tout en nuances de vert, où n'existent plus que des souvenirs. Humains, monstres, animaux, plantes, tout ce qui a vécu sur cette planète finit ici – dans cette rivière aux nombreux courants qui les absorbent, les mélangent les uns aux autres, avant d'en tirer une nouvelle vie qu'elle relâche ensuite dans le monde physique.

L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver la même chose le révolte autant qu'elle le glace d'effroi. Lui qui n'a jamais vraiment vécu, qui n'a fait que mener une existence qu'on avait décidée pour lui, ne peut se résigner à se joindre à cette masse anonyme. Ne peut accepter de voir ce qu'il reste de lui être absorbé par le phénomène qui l'entoure, jusqu'à oublier qui il a été.

Seulement, quel avenir l'attend dans un univers comme celui-ci ? Où peut-il aller ? Que peut-il faire ? Quitter ce monde… rejoindre celui des vivants, lui est parfaitement impossible. Et en se séparant de l'Autre, il n'a plus que la force d'être. De garder en lui, précieusement, jalousement, cette identité qui est la sienne.

Et la solitude, cette solitude qui l'a accompagné tout au long de sa vie, semble se faire plus lourde que jamais…

3

Depuis combien de temps erre-t-il, exactement ? Dans ce monde où il n'y a jamais rien qui change, où le jour et la nuit n'existent pas, où s'étire à perte de vue le même spectacle, on ne peut se raccrocher à rien pour évaluer s'il vient de s'écouler quelques heures… plusieurs jours… ou bien des années.

Aucune fatigue, également. Absence de faim, absence de tout. Sur son chemin, il a rencontré quelques êtres encore conscients d'eux-mêmes. Des âmes fraîchement débarquées, encore perdues et qui n'auront pas été d'une grande distraction.

Certaines se sont montrées clairement hostiles, tandis que les autres se sont contentées de l'ignorer – trop occupées par leurs propres tourments. Toutes, du reste, ont rapidement accepté de se fondre dans la masse des souvenirs.

Et il en vient à se demander pour quelle raison il s'est séparé de l'Autre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il retourne à l'oubli, au final. Car à quoi bon exister, si c'est pour mener une vie comme celle-là ?

_Au moins, l'Autre avait un but… une raison de continuer son combat. Moi, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, en dehors de mes souvenirs ?_

Des souvenirs qui ne sont même pas complets. Dont une bonne partie semble lui avoir été dérobée. Il se rappelle son enfance, revoit son adolescence jusqu'à ses quatorze ou quinze ans, mais ensuite… ?

_Je crois que j'ai eu des amis, mais je ne me rappelle ni de leurs noms, ni de leurs visages._

Passé un certain âge, le reste se brouille dans son esprit. Certains évènements sont incomplets, d'autres ne durent gère plus d'une seconde ou deux, avant de disparaître dans le néant.

De l'Autre, il a également récupéré la connaissance du sort qui est à présent le leur. Sait ce que la Shinra leur a fait. Abrite en lui toutes sortes de sentiments et de sensations négatifs, mais…

_À quoi est-ce que c'est censé me servir, maintenant ?_

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus rien du tout…

4

Sa conscience s'éveille brusquement.

Autour de lui, toujours le même spectacle. Du vert, partout et aussi loin qu'il peut porter le regard.

Il se tient là, au milieu de tous ces souvenirs. Par ennui, il s'y est finalement immergé, les laissant affluer en lui et lui faire découvrir des vécus dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée.

La chose est risquée, il le sait parfaitement. Car il se peut qu'il finisse, à force, par oublier qui il était initialement. Et peut-être est-ce ce qui a failli lui arriver, car il vient de vivre tant et tant d'existences différentes qu'un temps fou s'est certainement écoulé entre le moment où il a fermé les yeux et celui, actuel, où sa personnalité engourdie tente de reprendre le dessus.

Laissant ses yeux voler autour de lui, il s'interroge sur ce phénomène qui vient de troubler son oubli.

_C'était… comme une présence familière._

Et maintenant qu'il se concentre, il peut de nouveau la sentir. Faible, lointaine, mais qui en cet instant, est comme la lueur d'un phare dans la nuit.

_Si c'est l'Autre, alors je retournerai dans ses ténèbres. Sinon…_

Sinon, peut-être trouvera-t-il enfin quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie.

5

La lumière, ici, est éblouissante. Et le ciel, l'horizon, à perte de vue, d'un blanc aveuglant.

Sous ses pieds, le sol n'est qu'un immense champ de fleurs. Il ignorait qu'un tel environnement pouvait exister ici, au sein de la Rivière de la Vie. Et pourtant ! Une fois que l'on sait dans quelle direction chercher, il ne se révèle pas bien difficile à trouver.

D'une main, il repousse les mèches qui lui tombent devant le visage. La présence qui l'a guidé jusqu'ici est plus forte, à présent, et même multiple. Et alors qu'il fait un tour sur lui-même, des voix lui parviennent :

— Vous allez encore vous faire engueuler.

— C'est elle qui nous a montré comment faire la dernière fois. Pas vrai, Loz ?

— Ah, c'est pas juste, Yazoo ! Pourquoi t'y arrives et pas moi ?

Son regard s'arrête sur trois formes vêtues de sombre. Installées à même le sol, celles-ci ne semblent pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Quant à lui, il reste momentanément figé, le regard agrandi par le choc.

_Leurs cheveux…_

Même de là où il se tient, il peut voir que leur couleur est semblable à la sienne.

Une drôle de sensation s'emparant de lui, il marche dans leur direction. Les fleurs bruissent sur son passage, annonçant son approche au trio qui arrête leurs activités pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

_Je… je les connais…_

Tout du moins est-ce le sentiment qui le frappe, sans qu'il ne parvienne pour autant à se remémorer leurs précédentes rencontres. Le plus costaud des trois a ouvert la bouche sur une exclamation muette et les fleurs qu'il tenait tombent à terre. Celui qui lui fait face est un grand type dont l'expression s'est faite intriguée. Entre ses mains, une couronne de fleurs presque achevée.

Reste le troisième, celui qui a l'air le plus jeune, et qui accueille son arrivée avec hostilité – semble presque sur le point de lui bondir dessus, ce qui le contraint à ne pas s'approcher davantage.

Le plus grand, un sourcil arqué, se tourne vers le troisième et questionne :

— Tu le connais, Kadaj ?

— Il nous ressemble ! fait le costaud.

Le dénommé Kadaj pince les lèvres, ne semble d'abord pas décidé à répondre, avant de lâcher d'une voix agressive :

— Oui. Il s'agit de notre grand frère !

Les deux autres s'entre-regardent, étonnés. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas les seuls à l'être, car Sephiroth lui-même tombe un peu des nues à cette nouvelle. Son regard vole de l'un à l'autre, désireux d'obtenir davantage d'explications.

_Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils me sont familiers ? Parce que nous sommes de la même famille ? Est-ce que les souvenirs qui sont liés à eux font partie de ceux qui m'ont été dérobés ?_

Néanmoins, une petite voix lui souffle que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Qu'il s'agit, en vérité, de la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent tous les quatre.

_Mais alors comment… ?_

Un bruit de gorge songeur échappe au plus grand des trois, qui fait remarquer :

— Il a pourtant l'air plus jeune que nous… presque plus jeune que toi, Kadaj.

— Mais c'est vrai, alors ? C'est vraiment notre frère ?!

En réponse, Kadaj opine du chef, ce qui amène un large sourire sur les lèvres du costaud. Les yeux qu'il tourne ensuite en direction de Sephiroth pétillent.

— Oh… c'est chouette ! (Puis, croisant les bras, il se présente :) Moi, c'est Loz !

— Et moi Yazoo. (Tendant une main vers lui, Yazoo ajoute :) Approche, on ne va pas te manger.

Mais Sephiroth hésite. L'hostilité que lui témoigne Kadaj est encore palpable – le trouble d'autant plus qu'il ne comprend ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire pour en être la cible. Il finit toutefois par s'avancer et, attrapant maladroitement la main de Yazoo pour s'accroupir à ses côtés, répond :

— Sephiroth… je m'appelle Sephiroth.

Puis il laisse son regard s'attarder sur Kadaj, qui semble se hérisser davantage à ce simple contact visuel.

— Kadaj, lance-t-il. Mais tu le sais déjà !

En réponse, Sephiroth opine doucement du chef.

Se tournant vers Kadaj, Yazoo questionne :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à faire la tête ? Notre famille vient de s'agrandir, ça devrait te faire plaisir.

— Pfff ! Il est jamais content, de toute façon.

— La ferme !

En réponse à sa mauvaise humeur, Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire. Puis revenant à Sephiroth, dont il n'a toujours pas lâché la main, il dit :

— En tout cas, moi, je suis content de te rencontrer. (Et laissant tomber sa couronne de fleurs sur la tête de ce frère fraîchement débarqué, il ajoute :) Bienvenue dans la famille.

Sephiroth peut voir des pétales lui tomber devant le visage. Comme il les suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écrasent sur ses cuisses, quelque chose, tout au fond de lui, semble s'ébranler. Ou plutôt… c'est comme si un mur se fissurait. Un mur qui retenait prisonnier bien trop de choses.

La tête lui tourne presque et c'est sous la forme d'un écho lointain que lui parvient la voix de Yazoo :

— Oooh, mais on dirait que l'on vient de récupérer un autre grand bébé. Tu vas avoir de la concurrence, Loz.

— Arrête de dire que je suis un bébé !

— Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas sur le point de pleurer, toi aussi ?

_Pleurer… ? Qui pleure… ?_

Pas Yazoo, en tout cas. Encore moins Kadaj. Loz a bien l'air de retenir ses larmes, mais pas une seule n'est encore venue rouler sur ses joues. Alors qui ?

_Est-ce que ce serait moi ?_

La main qu'il lève en direction de son visage tremble légèrement. Et à sa grande surprise, les doigts qu'il laisse glisser contre sa joue rencontrent sur leur passage un liquide chaud.

Incrédule, il fixe ses doigts humides. Peut sentir Yazoo lui tapoter la tête, comme on le ferait pour un chien qu'on voudrait rassurer.

— Ne pleure pas, Sephiroth, lui dit-il. Toi non plus, Loz.

Avec pour résultat de faire céder les derniers barrages qu'il lui restait. Son visage se déforme et le sanglot qui lui échappe est violent; remonte de si loin qu'il en est douloureux. Il a presque l'impression que son corps tout entier va imploser, car incapable de contenir plus longtemps cette souffrance qui l'habite, nourrie par des années de privations affectives et de dissimulations émotionnelles.

— Là, là, poursuit Yazoo en continuant de lui tapoter la tête.

Et à Sephiroth de lui dire entre deux sanglots – d'une voix brisée, qui peine à s'extraire de sa gorge :

— Ne partez pas…

— Où est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille ?

— Ne m'abandonnez jamais… !

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? (Avec un petit sourire, Yazoo se tourne vers ses frères.) Vous comptez l'abandonner, vous ?

Loz, qui s'est mis à pleurer lui aussi, renifle et fait non de la tête. Kadaj, lui, ne répond pas; se contente de pincer les lèvres. Sephiroth ne lui accorde toutefois aucune attention, ne s'intéresse qu'à Yazoo dont il saisit brusquement le bras.

— Et ne vous servez pas de moi !

Son exclamation amène un moment de flottement chez les trois autres. Puis Yazoo, avec un petit rire, vient lui placer un doigt sous le menton, l'obligeant à garder le visage levé dans sa direction.

— On a beaucoup d'exigences, à ce que je vois. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas : si on doit partir, on t'emmènera avec nous.

— Et, ajoute Loz en essuyant ses yeux sur son avant-bras. On n'abandonne pas notre famille.

— Et si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on ne se serve pas de toi, termine Kadaj, dont l'expression s'est chargée de rancœur. Alors ne te sers pas de nous !

Dans le silence qui s'en suit, tous trois fixent Sephiroth. Celui-ci relâche le bras de Yazoo et, après s'être reculé, opine gravement du chef.

Un sourire revient étirer les lèvres de Yazoo, qui se lève et lui tend de nouveau la main.

— Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on te présente aux autres.

Et comme Sephiroth attrape sa main et le laisse l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, Loz lui tend également la sienne.

— Ouais, tu vas voir, dit-il avec un large sourire. Ils sont sympas. Et puis je suis sûr qu'on s'amusera bien, tous ensemble !

— Il y en a même deux qui portent le même uniforme que toi.

— Si ça se trouve, tu les connais déjà !

Ses mains prisonnières de celles de Loz et de Yazoo, Sephiroth ne répond pas. Porte plutôt son regard en direction de Kadaj qui, un peu plus loin, les attend, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque et l'air déjà à bout de patience.

 _Ça va aller…,_ songe-t-il, un peu nerveux. _Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire, mais_ _je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il me pardonne._

Car il fait partie de sa famille, lui aussi. Ce n'est peut-être pas exactement celle qu'il cherchait, et ses membres sont encore à peu près des étrangers pour lui, mais jamais il ne s'est senti plus à sa place qu'en cet instant…


End file.
